


Last Night

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Sad, canon ending, final fantasy xv x Kingdom Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: After ten years Noctis comes out of the crystal and returns to fulfill his destiny. It will be his last night together with the person he loves, his friends and his son





	Last Night

When Noctis came down from Talcott's truck to Lestallum, I immediately looked for his friends or Prompto.

Noctis' heart winced when he saw silver hair that went around the tents of refugees, who had found refuge in that city during the long night.  
Noctis murmured in a soft voice: - Riku ... -. And he immediately began to follow him in order to finally embrace his son after a long time.  
Noctis followed Riku up to a bonfire and saw him deposit wood near the fire and tidying it up.

Only then did Noctis notice when Riku had grown up and changed at this time. He was no longer a child, but a teenager ready to take his way.

Noctis looked at his son carefully and thought bitterly "I lost ten years of my son's life! I did not see him grow up and I lost all of him "and slammed his fist against the water tank while he felt pain, anger and sadness rising through the prophecy.

Riku heard the noise and immediately turned to check where the noise came from and let the wood fall to the ground when he immediately recognized Noctis.

Riku exclaimed as the first tears came down the cheeks: - Dad ... -. And immediately ran to him to hold him in a big hug.

Noctis opened his arms and immediately welcomed Riku and held him tightly in his arms and then kissed him several times on the head with despair and happiness.

Riku hugged himself closer to his parent and called his father back while he did not know what to say at the time.

Prompto appeared just at that moment and looking at the wood near the fire he commented in a stern voice: - Riku, you should not leave the wood so close to ... -. He turned his gaze and saw Noctis' blue eyes and his mouth opened wide.

Prompto murmured with his heart pounding in his bed: - Noctis! -. He ran to him immediately to hug him and kiss him on the lips. Riku giggled as he happily watched his parents together again as they were ten years ago.

Noctis found Prompto completely changed from the last time he saw him: he was tanned, as well as being more physically robust and he had grown even a string of beard. And he found it even more beautiful so he kissed him again to profess his love for him.  
Prompto returned the kiss of Noctis and then looked carefully at his face. His beard and hair had grown thick, becoming even more regal and beautiful. And his gaze had become serious and determined, but Prompto also noticed sadness and pain that caused a shiver behind his back.  
Gladio and Ignis arrived, and the King's Shield commented on the scene: - Finally you're back! You made us wait a long time.-.  
Noctis commented as he continued to hold on to Riku and Prompto: - Excuse me! It was not my choice. I have to tell you what happened. "

He noticed that Ignis and Gladio had not changed much physically since he was imprisoned inside the crystal ten years ago.

Ignis added in a serious voice: "Let's go inside the trailer and talk calmly. I have already prepared fruit juice and some sweet. "

Sitting on the armchair in front of a fruit juice, Noctis explained what had happened inside the crystal: - I had the opportunity to meet Bahamuth, one of the sidereal, who explained how to absorb the power of the crystal that is the only one able to defeat Ardyn. After that I stayed in a kind of limbo until I woke up. " He took a sip of coffee and asked, "What are you telling me instead?" I guess you have more interesting things to tell me.-. He looked at everyone present.

Prompto and Riku exchanged a look of complicity and immediately went to one of the small rooms that the trailer had.

Noctis looked at him puzzled, while Gladio and Ignis began to tell in detail what had happened to them and Eos during those ten years.

Gladio told how his sister Iris had turned into a hunter of Daemons and how they went hunting for Daemons and supplies for the refugees who had taken refuge in Lestalllum. Sometimes Iris went hunting alone and once saved a group of refugees trying to reach Lestallum.

Noctis commented on the news: - She became a real warrior ... .-.

Gladio puffed up his chest with pride and said, "Yeah! Little is missing that becomes stronger than me.-.

Noctis turned to Ignis and said, "Ignis, what are you telling me?"

Ignis began to talk about how he had trained hunting with Gladio and Iris and how he was coordinating the activities of Lucis's allies to prepare to launch the decisive attack and recover the city. And he gave a hand to the temporary council of the city for important decisions.

Ignis concludes with a serious tone: "Ardyn is inside the Citadel. He is waiting for us to start his final show.-.

Noctis commented with a serious and decisive tone: - As soon as we are ready! We will leave immediately for Insomnia and leave Riku a .-.  
Ignis and Gladio nodded at the proposal, while a loud noise came from the small room and after Riku and Prompto went out while holding ten photo albums in their hands.

When they put the album on top of the table; Prompto explained to Noctis as he opened the first album with the first photograph depicting a tropical beach: - When you disappeared in the crystal, I immediately took Riku and took him to a world called "Destiny Island". There I was sure that Riku would grow up away from Ardyn and the Daemons. " He showed Noctis the picture of their home in that world.

Noctis commented jokingly: "That's why you're so tanned! You went to live on a tropical island.-. Riku and Prompto burst out laughing and Gladio almost choked with coffee.

When he stopped laughing, Prompto continued the explanation: - We wanted to make you participate every day and we decided to create this album. Every night Riku chose a photo and put it in this album so you did not miss anything these years. I know it's not like living them in the first person, but we wanted to try ... -.

A tear slid down the cheeks of Noctis as he continued to look at the photographs and murmured: "You did it ...". And he turned the page to look at the next pictures.

In one of the photographs Noctis noticed a young man of Riku with chestnut hair and a big smile and asked curiously: - Who is he? -.

Riku answered with a big smile on his lips as he looked at the photograph: - He is Sora, my best friend. We met each other after our transfer to Destiny Island. " He looked at his father and added, "I talked to you a lot about you and can not wait to meet you."

Noctis looked at the wooden swords the two children held in their hands and asked curiously: "Is one of your hobbies to fight with wooden swords?"

Riku answered with a proud tone: - Yes! And I always win thanks to the teachings that Uncle Gladio gave me when I was four. "

Gladio took Riku and ruffled his head: - Bravo! -. Noctis laughed and went on flipping through the photo album.

Ignis commented earnestly: "I hope you have not lost your studies at school over the sword fight."

Riku exclaimed as Gladio let him go: - On this point you do not have to worry, Uncle! I have good grades in school.-.

Prompto confirmed as he took the last cake from the tray: - I confirm! On this point I am very strict with him.-.

Riku exclaimed as he watched Noctis take the second album: "Maybe we can go to Destiny Island, after defeating Ardyn." He turned his gaze to Noctis and asked, "True, Daddy?"

Noctis answered with a faint voice as he felt his heart swell with pain: "Yes, once we have defeated Ardyn we will go to Destiny Island." Ignis shrugged his shoulders, while Prompto understood that there was something wrong with Noctis and so did Gladio.

They talked again for half an hour before marching to Insomnia with the car made available. During the journey, Noctis felt the need to stop the car and make a small campsite, like ten years ago.

He wanted to stop the time and spend it with what was his family and tell the truth to his son.

Noctis told Gladio that he drove the Regalia lightly: - Can we stop for a small campsite? I want to eat with you in front of the fire, like ten years ago ... -.  
Riku exclaimed as he put a hand on Noctis's shoulder: "It's a great idea!"

The group decided to stop on a hill, where they could admire Insomnia completely enveloped in darkness. Ignis prepared the favorite dish of Noctis, while Gladio was responsible for nourishing the fire and remaining vigilant.

Riku said while eating with taste: - I really missed your dishes, Uncle Ignis! -.

Prompto asked, pretending to be offended: - Why do I cook badly? -.

Gladio asked in turn with an ironic tone: - Why did you learn to cook? Is it good too? -.

Prompto nodded and Riku immediately intervened in support of his father: - Dad has become a very good cook! Really excellent seafood dishes. " He sent the last morsel of food down and continued: "We must have a cooking contest between Uncle Ignis and Papa Prompto."

Gladio exclaimed in a mocking tone to study Prompto's reaction: "I will definitely win, Ignis! Prompto does not seem to me so good at cooking.-. Noctis struggled to hold back a laugh as he looked at Prompto's offended face.

Prompto snorted with an offended voice: - Before criticizing, you must taste my kitchen. Everyone laughed as they finished their meal quietly and smiles. After having cleared and cleaned, Gladio revived the fire while Noctis observed those orange flames with a pensive and sad look.

Noctis began to speak in a low voice with a lump in his throat: - I must tell you something ...-.

Riku asked in a serious tone, "What's Daddy?"

Noctis went on with a faint voice: - it's hard to say what I want to say ...-.

Gladio encouraged Noctis: - Courage, Noctis! Speak clearly! -.

: - Is that ...- said Noctis looking up: - Curse ... why is it so difficult? - he murmured with a faint voice: - I ... I know what my destiny is. Defeat Ardyn and bring the light back to Eos ... But ... now that the time has come and now that I'm with you, my family. It's all so terribly difficult to bear. It's terribly bad! -. He looked up at the sky to look at his son as he broke all his plans for him.

Prompto leaned his head back, letting the tears flow down her face as she felt his heart bursting with pain and murmured: "It's very hard to accept!" And his cry became desperate.

Ignis preferred the silence to vent his pain, while Gladio murmured: - Yes! -. A tear slid down his right cheek as he watched Noctis

Riku shook his head violently: - No! No! I do not accept it! You can not die and leave us, now that we are together again! -. He made the camping chair and fall violently.  
Noctis ran for a while Riku, who had stopped a short distance from the campsite and where he could admire Insomnia shrouded in the darkness of that eternal night.

Riku began to cry and cry out in pain, while Noctis approached him, followed by Prompto who kept his distance.

Noctis called his son in a low voice: - Riku ... -.

Riku exclaimed with all the rage in his body: "Why did the gods return you only to die?" They must finally be happy as a normal family. It's not right!-.

Noctis put both hands on Riku's shoulders and explained in a low voice: "Listen to me, Riku! In the midst of this complete darkness, I will be the candle that will first bring a little light to the world. This little light will grow bigger and bigger until this world is illuminated and illuminate your way. "

Riku exclaimed in a desperate and sad tone: "I do not want the light to come back, if it means losing you, Papa."

Noctis replied sternly and harshly: "A prince or a future would never make such a selfish reasoning. You must also think about all those people who suffer, not just to yourself. "

Riku looked away from shame and Noctis almost regretted being so severe towards him and even received a stern look from Prompto.  
Noctis murmured lightly: "I beg your pardon, if I have been severe. Neither do I accept the prophecy, but there is no other solution. " He turned his gaze to that eternal night.

Riku exclaimed as he clung tightly to his father's arms: "Promise me that you will at least try to find an alternative solution. Do you promise me?-.  
Noctis looked down at his son and said in a whisper and a lump in his throat, knowing full well that it was a lie: - I promise you.  
Riku felt more relieved by hearing that phrase and hugged his father once more before walking away and slowly returning to the field.  
Noctis looked at his son's shoulders and murmured in a whisper: - Excuse me Riku ... -. And he turned his attention to Prompto, who looked at her with a stern look.

Prompto asked in a desperate tone: "Why did you promise him this? So you only deceive him and even deceive me.-. She found her lips blocked by a kiss of Noctis full of despair and love.

When they parted, Noctis murmured in a broken voice and with shortness of breath: "I had to do it ... He would never let me go." He kissed Prompto again with renewed enthusiasm.

When they pulled away, Prompto murmured as he touched Noctis's nose with his own: "I know! And neither can I stop you, right? -.  
Noctis kissed Prompto's lips more softly and murmured: "No, not even you ..." He watched Riku return to the field with his head down, while Ignis and Gladio arranged the tools of the camp kitchen.

Noctis murmured in a tired voice, while resting his head on Prompto's chest: "Let's go to rest, soon there will be a difficult battle."

Prompto surrounds his Noctis arms and murmurs as he kisses his forehead: - Yes ... -. A tear slid down his cheek.

When they arrived at the base camp of the Kingsglaives, Noctis told Riku as he took him to the room that Cor had indicated to him: - You, you will stay here waiting for us! -. He bit his tongue and added: - Please ....-.  
Riku immediately hugged his father and murmured in a sad voice: - Do not go dad! There must be another solution ...-. Noctis threw a deep sigh of pain and did not know what to say to his son, but only returned the hug knowing, that this was the last moment he could hold his son in his arms.  
The King tried to hold back the tears while so many memories of Riku and his family appeared in his mind.

All wonderful and happy memories that he would take on that journey, which he was preparing to do.

Riku murmured in a voice full of pain as his embrace made him louder: "Do not go daddy ... stay here with me!"

Noctis had to pull out all his willpower to shake that hug and whisper: - I have to go ... I love you, my son. I promise you that I will always stay near you and protect you. " He turned away with an expression of pain and sadness painted on his face as a tear ran down his cheek, and Prompto felt his heart slowly begin to break.

The light returned to Eos, while Riku's heart began to hate the light and the sun for having taken away his beloved father Noctis.


End file.
